iron_heights_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aria C. Sharpe
"I really don't see why he has anything against random musical numbers. The other characters never do, so why should he?" -Aria comments on Flynn Rider's objection to singing after watching Tangled for the first time. Aria Cappella Sharpe, sometimes known by the name 'Encore', is the daughter of the Music Meister. Personality Aria is a lot less flamboyant than you'd expect the daughter of a singing criminal to be. I mean yes, there's the whole bursting into song thing and her near infinite supply costumes, but she's rather introverted if you look past that. The songstress is kind of shy and is usually quiet during school, even verging on the timid, almost shrinking violet-ish side of the scale. Most people wouldn't think that someone so reserved would be an effective villain, but as the saying goes, beware the quiet ones. The girl is disturbingly polite for a budding criminal mastermind, always speaking with the utmost respect even to those she despises. 'Please's' and 'thank you's' pepper her speech, making her seem very proper and ladylike. Aria's fortes lie in her obsession with precision. Conducting a symphony of evil require lots of thinking over and she's certainly thought all of her plans over. She's very organized, colour-coding her binders with a plethora of music note shapes post-its. She's not the brains of her little circle of friends (she wouldn't want to step on any toes, that's just not polite), but she's pretty smart and sometimes overthinks things. She likes complexity and dreams of one day building huge, overly complicated death traps like daddy does. It's rare to get her angry. Her style of villainy is to appear calm and collected and give the appearance of being totally in control. Most of the time she is, but her shy nature can make her incredibly jumpy and nervous. As you would guess, Aria isn't the most physically strong person, as she probably only weighs ninety pounds dripping wet. She can't engage in any weapon or fist fights, unless she has an army to hide behind. In fact, she'd prefer to 'make friends' than to have any sort of conflict and is thus a peacemaker in her group when personalities clash. Music is Aria's passion. She lives and breathes music, taking lessons with her father for recreation and to continue his legacy. She loves memorizing lyrics to songs and sometimes writing songs of her own for fun. She also loves karaoke with all of her heart and hates it when people don't take it as seriously as it should be taken. Despite her quiet personality, Aria is fairly tightly wound. She takes herself seriously and can be very hard on herself when she does something that might ruin an evil plan of hers. If she's too anxious before a heist or a show, she'll be likely to play a wrong note. When she does anything wrong, she beats herself up over it and will never let herself live it down. She's kind of a perfectionist that way. Aria, while not openly manipulative, isn't hesitant to use her powers. If you tick her off, prepare to be forced to dance until the soles of your shoes fall out. On the other hand, there are times that she'll refuse to sing. She won't get people to fall in love with her via her powers, or anything like that. It's just not kind. Aria is most certainly affably evil, if you put together the politeness, shyness and general friendliness. She can be a genuinely kind person too, but it just so happens that she's a baddie. Physical Appearance Aria is of middle height and average weight, if a bit on the skinny side. She has her father's curly red hair, but it hangs to her shoulders and is tied back with two green bows, both of which bear treble clef signs. Aria's wardrobe is as endless as her father's, ranging from ball gowns to bellbottoms, and appears to dress in layers, able to pull of one thing and reveal another outfit underneath. Her most common outfit consists of a purple pleated skirt and a green blazer with a wavy staff of music and a couple of notes running across it. She has a purple ribbon around her neck. She has a purple fedora hat with a green band around it. She often wears white gloves, white knee-high socks and green Mary Janes. Her dark brown eyes are obscured by a pair of translucent glasses. She's made it clear that these glasses are for her nearsightedness, not just fashion, as is often rumoured. Relationships Family Daddy, apparently someone named Mr. Sharpe, has a good relationship with his daughter. While not as forward as he would prefer her to be, the Meister knows she'll make a fine villainess one day. The two of them have a little family tradition of going out to see a musical, Hairspray, Oklahoma!, Annie and the like, whenever something of the sort comes to Gotham's local theatre. Uh, that is, when her daddy isn't incarcerated in a soundproof cell in Arkham Asylum... Still, when he is home, the two of them are inseparable. Nobody really knows who Mrs. Sharpe is, but she shows no evidence of being around if you visit Aria's household. All we know is that the lucky woman isn't a certain golden-voiced heroine, and the maestro of villainy is still bitter about it. Friends Aria is fairly shy and isn't usually the one to strike up the conversation. She's reserved for the most part, only ever speaking (or singing) to others when she needs something desperately. Thankfully, a few other kids, John, Sebastian, Dexter and Paulette spoke up so she didn't have to. The five of them soon became friends and hang out quasi-regularly. Their villainous team has no name as of yet, but they'll think of one. For now, Aria identifies as the 'charm' of the group, using her generally cute nature and enthralling voice to get what she wants. She's heard that Philippa Richards is very fond of her father's work and listens to it more often than many people do. And their fathers are pretty similar, being redheads who use mind control to achieve their ends, so all of this puts Diddle in her good books. The two of them are sometimes seen together, because of this. Aria likes Philippa and all, but sometimes her... well, obsessive Anglophilia is a bit much. She sometimes wishes she could shut her up, but apparently she's immune to mind control. How about that. Other than that, Aria has no other friends. However, she can 'make' friends, if brainwashed puppets count as friends, should she need assistance with anything. Pet Aria once found a little black bird with a lovely singing voice outside her house. Deciding to adopt it, she named the little guy Lance. The name association didn't bode with her father, who repeatedly asks if it can be renamed, but Aria likes him as he is. She's trying to teach him how to chirp certain tunes, which is quite the hassle, as birds can't really be controlled like humans can. She really has her work cut out for her. Romance The idea of romance is fascinating to Aria and, judging by the way most musicals end, with the guy getting the girl, or vice versa, she believes that one day this will happen to her. At this time, however, she has nobody to sing 'If Only' to, but is on the lookout for someone who will duet with her. She sees no reason to force anybody into a relationship, though, even with near infinite mind control powers at her disposal. That would just be uncivilized, making someone love her. No, her significant other will join her of his own accord. It's much more romantic like that. Gallery Sing along if you know the words.png|Aria Cappella Sharpe, as she appears on a day to day basis. Trivia *Okay, time to explain some puns. 'Sharp', the surname Missy made up for Aria, is a musical term indicating a higher pitch. 'C Sharp', which is what Aria's middle initial and last name together sound like, is a musical note. 'Aria' is an expressive melody. And, should you choose to read her name using only the first initial and the middle name, you get 'A. Cappella', a play on a musical term with the same name, meaning a group singing without an instrumental accompany. Yes, Missy realizes she put too much thought into this. *In case you're wondering, Missy is a decent singer, but has no knowledge of how to read music or play an instrument, and thus most of the music jokes and puns were partially googled. Aria would be ashamed, we know. *Of Missy's five-man band, Aria fills the role of 'The Chick', as the most feminine and delicate member of the group. *Aria has learned to play a number of instruments, but she's best at the piano. Interestingly enough, that's the instrument Music Meister is seen playing at Batman's rap party in the last episode of Batman: The Brave and The Bold. *The name 'Siren' was toyed with as Aria's alias, but was discarded due to that being the name of another villainess fought by Batman. *Black Canary's citizen identity is as Dinah Lance. Maybe you can figure out why other names were suggested when Aria announced she was going to name her bird 'Lance'. *Apparently Aria is a big fan of another musical Batman villain, the Minstrel. Granted, he hasn't really sung anything new since 1966 and most of his songs are just nursery rhymes with reworked lyrics, but she really admires him. Say anything bad about him in her presence and she will threaten to use her voice on you. *And apparently all the musicals I mentioned, plus Tangled actually exist in this universe. Strangely enough. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters Female Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Adversaries Category:Missy's Peeps